


Heartless

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cliche Villany, Earth-X Isn't Done Yet, Gen, Life Gets Complicated, Poor Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Even in Level 2, Oliver can't escape Earth-X Thea Queen. A sequel to my last story, To Machiavelli, Thanks For Everything, Love Thea Queen.





	Heartless

Her voice made him jump in the air, and few things could make him jump. “Oh, come on, Oliver. You're not even trying!” 

Oliver turned and saw the evil version of Thea Queen that had shown her face a few days ago.  
“Great. Not you.” Oliver grumbled.

“Well, sorry, but you being here is going to complicate matters. Better get your shit in gear, or I'll break you out of here while murdering everyone.” Thea smirked. “I've got plans. You can't go and expect Diaz to stand idly by and do nothing. You should know your place.” 

“If you're so damn powerful, then kill me and be done with it already.” Oliver spoke.  
“No, you don't deserve the same quick death you gave my Oliver. You deserve a slow and methodical, painful death. One that will break you down.” Thea grinned.

“You're a little late to the party there, Prometheus.” Oliver glared at Thea.

“Well played!” Thea grinned. “But no, When I am through with you, you will wish Prometheus killed you! Revenge against you is going to be great. No matter how long it takes.”

“I will stop you.” Oliver spoke.  
“With what? Magic missile?” Thea laughed.

Oliver glared at her. “It doesn't matter what it takes, I will stop you just like I stopped your Oliver.”

“Oh, well, I'd love to see you try.” Thea smirked. “Besides, once I free Siren-X, things will get interesting.”  
Oliver just glared at her.

Thea shrugged. “I don't hate all the people in this world, you know. I really don't. I just don't care about them. It's like I told Diaz, I will align myself with anyone to destroy you. No matter who they are. But if you really think I'm the true nightmare, wait until I bring my friend Blitzkrieg to the mix. Let's just say, Barry is really going to hate her.” 

“Great, A speedster named Lightning War.” Oliver grumbled.

“Indeed!” Thea grinned. “But not only that, she hails from a universe where everyone good is evil and everyone evil is good. Guess what that says about Hitler in that universe?” 

“Great, a good version of Hitler. This multiverse got strange fast.” Oliver spoke.  
Thea smirked. “Exactly. So, Blitzkrieg is an evil version of Iris West from a world where she's a Nazi.”

Oliver grimaced. “That's all sorts of wrong.”

“I know! It's great! I love the fact that I'll be able to keep Barry busy when I break Siren-X out just by having Blitzkrieg troll him.” Thea grinned.

Oliver frowned. “I am getting out of here.”  
“Yeah. I know. But for now, I'm going to gloat. So, see you around, Oliver.” Thea spoke and then rushed through the nearest wall by phasing through it.  
Oliver grumbled. “DAMNIT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Oliver is my punching bag here, but don't worry, he can take it. :)
> 
> Everything should work out in the end.


End file.
